The Trainers
by huskeypup22
Summary: Tris and Tobias are trainers in dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

This is about Tobias/Four and Tris/Six. They are happily married living in the divergent compound as the initiates trainers. No war what so ever.

Tris Prov. 

As I pick up the gun he walks in. He is my better half and I am not sure what I would do without him. I haven't told him yet, but I have a feeling he knows I told Christina.

"Hey, you ready for the new initiates."Tobias says laughing as I try my best to look serious.  
"Yea I guess." I reply still trying to be serious.  
"I was thinking we could go the choosing ceremony so you can see Caleb." He says hugging me tightly.  
"That sounds nice, now let me finish getting ready. We can't all get up at the crack of dawn to go get the breakfast." I say hugging back

Tobias Prov.

At the choosing ceremony I spot Caleb at guide Tris towards him.

"Hey Tris." Caleb says with a smile until he sees me.  
Then two adorable little girls run up screaming daddy, daddy. He picks both of them up and kisses them on the cheek. Then a tall blonde woman walks behind him and takes one of the girls.

"Who are these two cuties?" Tris asks with a big smile on her face.  
"This is Ally and this little one is Grace, girls meet your aunt Beatrice I mean Tris." Caleb says with a smile but I can tell it is forced because he still doesn't know who I am and why I am so close to Tris.  
"Hi auntie Tris." They both say at the same time.  
"Girls it is hello not hi." The woman says  
"Hello I am Lillian." The woman says shaking Tris's hand and then mine following.  
"Hello Lillian and Caleb , I am Tobias Tris's husband" I say shaking Caleb's hand and Lillian's following.

"Tris its time to find our seats" I whisper to her because I know Caleb will have follow up question she won't like.

Tris Prov.

As the ceremony starts we set on the edge of the stand so we can slip out. I don't see any of the other trainers but I wouldn't expect Peter, Will, or Uriah to show up the are probably at the net betting on which fraction will have the first jumper.

The first to choose is a dauntless Born boy named Zack. He chose dauntless we all cheer loudly as he jogs over to our section. The last one we watch is a abnegation born girl named Carter who chooses dauntless. We can hear the weeps of her parents as she walks over with her head down. When we start cheering louder than her parents weeps it seems to lift her sprits.

At the net we catch up with Will and Uriah.

"Peter thinks the first jumper will be a erudite" Uriah says laughing very loudly so Peter can hear him loud and clear.  
"I think it going to be a dauntless" Uriah says confidently.  
"We are betting on an abnegation" Tobias says

Then we get all serious, as the first jumper hits the net it the abnegation girl Carter.

"What's your name" Tobias asks helping her off the net.  
"Carter" She says shy like.  
"First Jumper Carter from abnegation!" Tobias screams with a big smile on his face. Carter just drops her head and goes where she is instructed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris Prov.

All together we have 14 initiates 8 Dauntless born 6 transfers.

Carter- Abnegation (first jumper)  
Laney-Amity (third jumper)  
Lillian-Candor (fourteenth jumper)  
Elliot-Erudite (sixth jumper)  
Blake-Amity (fourth jumper)  
Regan-Candor (ninth jumper)

After all of the initiates have had their tour, I get to give the you will be sharing the dorm with the boys/girls speech. **WHICH I AM SUPER EXCITED FOR**, but I have to keep my trainer face.

"This is the dorm, it is where you will sleep till you either go to the frictionless or get your own apartment here in the Dauntless compound." Tobias says in his trainer voice  
"Wait you mean both boys and girls sleep here?" Lillian the girl from Candor asks  
"Yes. If you don't like it you might as well walk yourselfers to the Fractionless." I say  
"Well this isn't gunna be too hard on us boys." I hear Elliot whisper to the other boys

I see the terrier on Carters face like someone has just slapped her in the face. She hasn't ever hear anything like that from anyone in Abnegation.

Tobias Prov. 

"You will be at the pit at eight o'clock sharp or just take a walk to the Fractionless and stay." I say a little tougher then I intended

Me and Tris walk out of the dorms and into the hallway. I hear someone walking behind us, Tris turns around and I follow. Its Carter the girl from Abnegation, she looks similar to Tris but not enough to be a sister.

"It's nice to see you again." Tris says to her  
"Yes, do we really have to share with the boys?"Carter asks  
"Yes there is no exceptions, not even for you."Tris tells her rather mean  
"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow at eight o'clock" Carter replies kind and sweet like

As we walk to our apartment I wonder what not even for you meant. When we get back Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, and Peter.

"It's about time you two get here."Zeke says  
"Cut them some slack Zeke they had to deal with initiates today." Marlene says defending us both  
"Well let's get to this."I say  
"Wait just a second."Tris says

She runs to the kitchen and then screams in anger.

"WHO EAT MY CAKE?!"She says in the angriest voice  
"UUHHH, it was me there was only one piece left and it didn't have your name on it."Uriah says  
"IT IS MY HOUSE I SHOULDNT HAVE TO PUT MY NAME ON FOOD, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"Tris commands  
"It's just a piece of cake it not a big deal."Uriah says trying to sweet talk his way out of this  
"Ok it is time for everyone to go."Tris says

After everyone leaves she still looks pretty upset.

"Tris it is a piece of cake." I say  
"Tobias I have something to tell you."She says

Thanks to everyone who follows my story. It means a lot to me! Please review I would like to hear your thoughts on my story or of you have suggestions on anything!


End file.
